Visiting the City
by DarthVentus
Summary: Lori and Bobby have day out in the city while Lincoln and Ronnie Anne have some fun of their own (contains Lemons)


It was a sunny afternoon and Lincoln and Lori were driving through Great Lakes city in Vanzilla on their way to the Casagrandes for the weekend.

"I love visiting Bobby in the city. It combines my two favorite things Bobby and the city." Lori said in excitement.

"I know me too except for the Bobby part." Lincoln said.

"Are you excited to see Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked.

"Oh yeah I talked to her yesterday and we have our whole day planned out." Lincoln explained.

Vanzilla drove up to the Casagrande mercado and saw Bobby and Ronnie Anne on the steps in front of the front door.

"Boo Boo Bear." Lori said excitedly jumping out of the car.

"Babe." Bobby said as Lori ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here babe." Bobby said.

"Me too I can't wait to start our day together." Lori said.

"Me neither I took the whole weekend off so it's all about you and me." Bobby said holding Lori close.

Lincoln then got out of the car and walked over to his friend Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said playfully punching Lincoln in the arm.

"Hey weirdo." Lincoln said, punching her back.

"okay sis we're heading out. are you sure you'll be okay with everyone gone?" Bobby asked.

"we'll be fine, Bobby were eleven not five." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah we can take care of ourselves." Lincoln said.

"Okay bye little bro see you guys later." Lori said as she and Bobby walked off.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then walked into the building heading up to apartment 2A. The two then walked into the empty apartment.

"So everyones gone for the day?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep." Ronnie Anne answered before suddenly grabbing Lincoln's face and pulling him into a sudden deep kiss. Before Ronnie Anne could deepen the kiss any further Lincoln pulled away.

"Ronnie Anne wait." Lincoln said. he then peeked his head out the door to see if anyone was out there and saw nothing but an empty hall and looked around the apartment and saw it was completely empty. "Okay let's do this." Lincoln said as Ronnie Anne grabbed him again and resumed kissing him.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wrapped their arms tightly around each other as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Eventually Lincoln reached for Ronnie Anne's butt and lifted her up and carried her to the couch. Lincoln then fell back onto the couch with Ronnie Anne lying on top of him. Ronnie Anne suddenly sat up then took off her hoodie and threw it to the ground.

Ronnie Anne then started once again kissing Lincoln again even deeper and more passionate than before. Soon his and her tongue started to enter each others mouths exploring every inch of each other as Lincoln and Ronnie held onto each other even tighter and moaning with pleasure.

Ronnie Anne's hand then wondered to Lincoln's nether regions and felt a bulge forming in his pants. She then broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouth as the two of them gasp for air. Ronnie Anne then sat up to get a better view of Lincoln's erection.

"This is kinda embarrassing." Lincoln said.

"Don't be embarrassed, it means we're almost ready for the best part." Ronnie Anne said before kissing Lincoln again.

As Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln she used one hand to undo his pants and the other undo her own. Soon Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pulled both their pants and underwear off and threw them to the floor all without breaking the kiss.

The couple broke the kiss for a moment to get the last of their clothes out of the way as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne pulled both their shirts off. For the next five minute they continued to make out rubbing their bare naked bodies against each other.

Ronnie Anne broke the kiss then down on the floor to be on the same level as Lincoln's boner. Ronnie Anne put her hand on Lincoln's penis and began stroking it and licked her lips like an animal looking at food

.

"Are you sure about this Ronnie Anne? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Lincoln said.

"Relax Lincoln, I never do anything I'm not sure of." Ronnie Anne said as she stuck the dick in her mouth and Lincoln moaned in pleasure. Ronnie Anne continued to deep throat Lincoln's penis wrapping her tongue around it. Lincoln moaned loudly feeling like he was gonna explode.

Ronnie Anne pulled Lincoln's dick out of her mouth and asked "So how was your first blowjob.".

"Incredible." Lincoln said. "I'm glad you talked me into this."

"Me too." Ronnie Anne said. "Now it's your turn." she said as she laid back down on the couch and spread her legs to reveal her hairless pussy. "Come on Lame-o have a taste."

Lincoln then laid in front of Ronnie Anne and his face was inches away from her clit and suddenly began licking it like a dog. Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne's legs and pulled it closer and licked her vagina in a circular Anne threw her head back and moaned in pleasure, panting heavily as Lincoln licked her.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah that feels good." Ronnie Anne said as she wrapped her legs around Lincoln's neck. "Oh Lord yes keep going keep going." she said grabbing Lincoln's white hair moaning loudly as Lincoln sucked on her clit.

Ronnie Anne eventually let Lincoln out of her head lock and fell back onto the couch panting heavily.

"So how'd I do?" Lincoln asked.

"Amazing I've never felt that good before." Ronnie Anne said out of breath.

Lincoln then looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Ronnie it's getting late, maybe we should get dressed before somebody walks in and sees us." Lincoln said standing up.

Ronnie Anne then pulled Lincoln into another deep kiss wrapping her arms and one leg around him and testing his gag reflex with her tongue.

"Oh no I am nowhere near done with you yet." She said breaking the kiss.

"Ok can we at least do this in your room?" Lincoln asked.

"Alright Lame-o if it'll make you feel better." Ronnie Anne said. She then grabbed Lincoln's hand and directed him towards her room. Upon arrival Ronnie Anne threw Lincoln on to her bed and locked her door.

"Alright Lincoln it's time for the main event." Ronnie Anne said climbing on top of him.

Ronnie Anne positioned herself with gripping wet pussy right above his rock hard cock.

"Are you sure about this?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne nodded yes and lowered herself onto Lincoln's cock until it went inside her. When Lincoln's cock went inside her it caused her to bleed making her moan in pain a little.

"Ronnie Anne are you okay?" Lincoln asked concerned.

"I'm fine Lincoln, it's just my first time. Just give me a minute to get used to it." Ronnie Anne said lowering herself further onto his cock.

As Ronnie Anne lowered herself lower onto Lincoln eventually her pussy swallowed Lincoln's entire cock. After a brief moment to catch her breath Ronnie Anne started to move her hips up and down.

At first it was somewhat painful but she continued to thrust she started to enjoy it more and more.

"Oh yeah this feels really good once you get used to it." Ronnie Anne said as she moved faster and faster.

Ronnie Anne started heavily panting once Lincoln started to move his hips making her moan even louder.

"Oh yeah thats it Lincoln fuck me fuck me hard." Ronnie Anne said.

Ronnie Anne then removed her ponytail letting her hair down as she bounced on Lincoln's penis like crazy panting heavily with her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog. Ronnie Anne was beginning to feel like a dog in heat as she couldn't think about anything else but the pleasure from Lincoln's cock.

"Oh yeah this is better than I could have imagined it. Fuck me Lincoln FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME." Ronnie Anne shouted unable to control herself. "DON'T STOP DONT YOU DARE STOP.".

Lincoln could feel himself starting to build up and could feel he was almost ready to cum.

"Ronnie Anne I think I'm gonna cum." Lincoln said.

"Do it inside me Lincoln I want every drop of your baby milk inside me." Ronnie Anne said.

Ronnie Anne then moved even faster encouraging Lincoln to cum.

Ronnie Anne. "LOOK INTO MY EYES AND CUM IN ME FILL ME UP." Ronnie Anne shouted moving her face inches away from Lincoln's.

Lincoln then finally came inside Ronnie Anne then threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure. She then collapsed and fell forward on to Lincoln and practically melted as the two embraced each other.

"That was amazing." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, you know when you called with this idea I was surprised and on the fence, but now I think we should maybe do it again sometime." Lincoln said.

"No maybe's about it, we need to fuck everytime we see each other." Ronnie Anne said sitting up in her bed.

"Okay." Lincoln said sitting next to her and put her arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"WHY ARE LINCOLN AND RONNIE ANNES CLOTHES ALL OVER THE FLOOR?" Bobby's voice shouted from the family room.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then had shocked and terrified expressions on their faces after realizing they forgot their clothes.


End file.
